Dança Comigo : Parte 1
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Shaka é um príncipe indiano da pequena e linda cidade de Chennai. Seu pai quer que seu filho faça alguma experiência nova. Sabem o que? Leiam e descubram!


**Dança Comigo**

Para mim é difícil contar esta história a vocês. Não sei explicar o porquê disso mas, você já se perguntou como uma pessoa resolve praticar algum esporte que você não curte? Ou se tem algum preconceito devido à masculinidade, machismo, enfim, que a Dança é um esporte feminino?Feminino até demais! Atire a primeira pedra qual de vocês homens nunca disse: "Aaah, a dança é um esporte muito gay pra mim, isso serve para as mulheres, e se bem que não é má idéia assistir estas belezas dançarem". Não existe homens como nós não admirarmos a beleza feminina. Acho a beleza da mulher a mais linda obra criada por Deus. Não me levem a mal mas, acho o corpo de uma mulher incrível, como se fosse esculpida por anjos. Mas é claro que nós homens somos exigentes em termos de escolha para ser a mãe de nossos filhos, boa amante, boa esposa que possa cuidar da gente, enfim, tudo o que um homem deseja de uma mulher. Vocês mulheres ao lerem este meu relato devem estar com a mandíbula cerrada e me chamando de safado, sem vergonha e filho da mãe não é? Desculpem minha indelicadeza donzelas e senhoras, mas encarem a realidade! Nós homens precisamos disso de vocês mulheres! Espero que me perdoem... Bom, permitem que eu me apresente, senhoras e senhores. Me chamo Lord Shaka Niraj . Como vocês percebem sou um príncipe indiano de Chennai , localizado no sudeste do país. Espero que um dia conheçam a Índia e claro o meu reino ( quero dizer, o reino de meu pai, mas sou o herdeiro do trono), modéstia à parte é um país interessante e bem bonito.

Continuando o meu relato, diria que aconteceu um impacto da minha vida depois que meu pai, o Rei Shirab Niraj me "obrigou" a ir estudar em uma escola de dança. Na verdade ele me matriculou antes mesmo de saber a "incrível" notícia. Meu pai disse que se eu não entrasse nesta escola, eu nunca teria alguma experiência para contar aos meus netos. Eu sei lá se eu terei filhos, imagine netos! Aaah, mas meu pai disse também que um dia eu iria agradecê-lo por isso. Tive que aceitar esta oferta à força, então aceitei mesmo não gostando nada da idéia.

Coitado de mim, serei um príncipe caçoado pelo resto de minha vida!

Como sou fisicamente?Não gosto de falar muito da minha aparência. Não sei mas, não quero que o povo pense que eu me acho o homem mais bonito do mundo. Também não me menosprezarei. Diria que sou um homem normal : cabelos longos, lisos e loiros , olhos azuis claros , boca média e meio carnuda, corpo esguio e ereto com músculos bem trabalhados distribuídos por todo o mesmo, não sou bombado, mas forte o suficiente pra me defender de qualquer confusão. Meus trajes? Como sou indiano , minhas roupas de príncipe, você leitor poderá achar esquisito: calça comprida larga branca, manto preto com detalhes em prata ( com certeza cobrindo bem o meu corpo ) .

Mas soube pela companhia, uma das mais famosas do mundo, que não devo usar esta roupa de príncipe nas aulas. Meu pai que adora tirar sarro da minha cara, resolveu fazer questão de ir à lojinha da companhia e comprar os trajes necessários para mim. Ok! Dane-se! Fui obrigado mesmo não é?

Quando papai chegou com "as compras maravilhosas" em nosso palácio, localizado próximo ao litoral da Índia. Chennai é um reino distante, mas muito bonito. Aqui não tem muitos casamentos arranjados como nos outros lados da Índia. Papai resolveu escrever uma lei em seu reino: Case-se com quem bem entender desde que o noivo ou a noiva não afete nosso reino. Dito e feito! Muitos casais nobres e humildes vivem felizes aqui em nosso reino.

Enfim, voltando às "compras maravilhosas", Papai me mostrou os trajes que devo usar. Minha reação?Irritei-me é claro! Como um homem como eu usaria um colã enorme justo em meu corpo enfiado na bunda e sapatilhas macias ? Você homem quando ler isso, com certeza vai rir da minha situação e com certeza não gostaria de estar em meu lugar certo? Como fui obrigado a estudar dança, tive que aceitar mesmo bufando de raiva.

Faltavam dois meses para o começo das aulas, toda semana eu recebia de um dos meus lacaios um panfleto de instruções da academia de dança. Bom, li com atenção e com certeza não gostei nada do que o curso vai oferecer aos alunos e alunas. Eu pensei quando vi a imagem no panfleto da sala onde vou assistir às aulas: serei o único homem naquela sala de dança!

Mas algo me chamou atenção naquele panfleto: a professora. Nossa! Que avião era aquele?Desculpem, mas ela tem uma beleza raríssima: Cabelos longos lisos e negros, olhos castanho mel, corpo bem escultural e lábios rosados que pareciam ser bem carnudos na foto. Serei sincero, me animei em saber que ela seria minha professora de dança! Seu nome?Ela parece ser brasileira. Seu nome era Ana Cristina e que nome lindo para uma pessoa tão bela e com um sorriso contagiante.

Você deve estar perguntando a mim se eu me envolvi com a professora. Na verdade, ela era bem exigente desde o primeiro dia de aula. Mas senti algo inexplicável em mim. Tão confortante e quente a voz dela quando ela me corrigia nos primeiros dias de aula. Sou todo duro, não tenho jeito para dançar. Você acha que ela se importou com isso? Nada! Ela já deu aula a alunos como eu, sem jeito para dançar e fez muito sucesso com suas coreografias.

A professora Ana, apesar de exigente, tinha paciência com a trajetória lenta de seus alunos. Ela sabia que um dia, sua turma chegaria a um nível satisfatório e quem sabe fazer sucesso pelo país como as suas outras turmas que ela já lecionou.

Diria que estou muito honrado em ser aluno de Ana Cristina. Não sabia seu sobrenome, ela era bem misteriosa. Mas no fundo senti certa tristeza no fundo de seus olhos cor de mel. Perguntei-me: será que eu poderia ajudá-la?Aí pensei melhor não me meter nos assuntos pessoais dela, mas sentia um aperto em meu peito e claro tinha vontade de ajudá-la. Ela sempre foi amigável comigo e gentil. Mas Ana não me engana, ela tem uma profunda tristeza sim. Acho que serei cauteloso e descobrir aos poucos.

Eu sei que é ruim me envolver em assuntos que não são da minha conta, mas senti um desejo de ajudá-la. Vou falar logo na telha: quero ser amigo dela. Ajudá-la, confortá-la, fazer com que ela se abra comigo, contando tudo o que sente. No meu ponto de vista, a dança é a vida dela. É a essência para com que ela sobreviva neste mundo. É o ar que ela respira. Ana respira dança, arte e isso a alegra muito.

Então, resolvi enriquecer esta alegria dela. Passei a prestar mais atenção em suas lições, apesar de difíceis, me esforcei muito para deixá-la satisfeita. Motivei os outros alunos a fazerem o mesmo. O resultado foi magnífico. Nunca vi tamanho sorriso que ela abriu para nós e para mim também. Parecia que ela sorria em agradecimento a mim, será que ela sabia de tudo mesmo?

No outro dia, eu fui o primeiro a chegar à sala de dança e vi Ana Cristina chorar sentada no chão e chorando muito, chegando até soluçar. Confesso que odeio ver mulher chorando e muito menos triste e abalada. Não pude evitar e perguntar:

- O que houve Ana?Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

-Shaka, não me pergunte nada, apenas me abrace...

Abracei-a confortando-a e oferecendo força e amizade... Tentava transmitir paz e tranqüilidade a ela. Ana continuava a chorar desconsolada, deitando em meu colo. Achei estranho que os alunos não chegaram ainda, então perguntei a professora o porquê dos alunos terem faltado à aula. E ela me respondeu baixinho:

- Por favor, não conte a ninguém sobre isso... – Ana que estava deitada com a cabeça em meu ombro, olhava diretamente em meus olhos num tom de súplica. Concordei com a cabeça e sorria levemente pra ela- Bom, é que o diretor da companhia, bem... Não sei como explicar, mas, ele é meu ex-marido. Então ele exige que eu volte para ele, ou senão eu perco este meu emprego e aí estarei perdida neste país. Maldita hora que conheci este homem lá no Brasil. – E voltou a chorar me abraçando forte.

Quando ouvi seu relato, cerrei meus dentes de tanta raiva daquele desgraçado que cerrei meus olhos e punhos e pensava: "Este homem não sabe do que um príncipe é capaz quando vê uma mulher sendo obrigada a fazer algo que ela não quer. A dança é a vida de Ana, devo ajudá-la"

- Não se preocupe professora, eu vou ajudá-la – Tentava dar segurança e conforto para a moça que estava abalada e perdida. Ela apenas arregalou os olhos e me olhou desentendida, como se perguntasse a mim: "Como?"

- Simples, eu também tenho algo a revelar a você, professora- Contei minha história de vida a ela. Ana me olhou surpresa e sorriu levemente para mim dizendo – Nunca imaginaria um príncipe indiano em minha classe! É uma honra sabia? Por isso achei estranho seu sobrenome, que é bem familiar! – E ria levemente descontraída confesso que a risada me motivou mais ainda em ser cúmplice dela.

- Que nada professora, confesso que odiei em saber que teria uma experiência nova em minha vida. Meu pai me obrigou a cursar aqui nesta companhia, e recebia muitos panfletos com instruções, eu rasgava muitos panfletos no início. Mas o último que recebi, estava a sua fotografia, revelando quem seria a minha professora. Achei muito encantadora principalmente pelo sorriso dela. – Quando Ana ouvia meu relato, mais lágrimas saltavam de seus olhos fazendo-os brilharem em felicidade. Fiquei hipnotizado com aquele olhar que transmitia emoção e alegria. E me fez ficar mais apaixonado por ela.

Não resisti olhar aquela expressão emocional e a beijei ternamente, ali mesmo. Ela se assustou um pouco pelo meu ato e para a minha surpresa ela correspondeu, abrindo os lábios delicadamente dando espaço para que eu aprofundasse. Minha língua procurava gentilmente a dela e finalmente quando encontrei, a língua de Ana era incrível, como ela conseguia conduzir a minha?Era como se fosse um bailar eterno e sincronia perfeita.

Fiquei paralisado com aquele beijo, Ana amoleceu seu corpo e apoiou suas costas em meu peito após recuperarmos o fôlego. E ficamos ali, como um casal de namorados adolescentes. Rindo, inventando passos para o próximo espetáculo que seria no final do ano.

Com o passar do tempo, percebi que nos apaixonávamos a cada dia. Os alunos percebiam nossos olhares e para nossa surpresa, apoiaram nosso relacionamento. O único que não gostou nada foi o ex-marido de Ana, que fez questão de tirar satisfações comigo. Ana a cada dia sentia ódio por ele, estava doida pra se livrar daquele maldito. Mas não podia abandonar seus alunos, sua dança, sua vida.

O nome do sujeito? Opash Shirari , também indiano. Soube que ele é um corrupto empresário e fazia lavagens de dinheiro em alguns países. Ótimo! Se ele quis tirar satisfações comigo, meus caros leitores, ele se deu muito mal.

Vou relatar isso também: Opash chegou todo nervosinho na sala em que nós estávamos ensaiando o musical, faltavam 2 semanas para o espetáculo e eu ensaiava com minha parceira de dança ( não pode em hipótese alguma, dançar casal de namorados de verdade, e muito menos dançar com a professora, esta era a lei da companhia. Claro quem decretou foi o maldito Shirari ¬¬) . Enfim, Opash chegou já gritando na sala, chamando atenção de todos :

- Saiam! A aula acabou! ¬¬ - Todos saíram assustados na hora, então o maldito pegou Ana brutalmente pelo braço e ameaçou-lhe um tapa no rosto – MALDITA! Como foi se envolver às escondidas sem eu mesmo saber do romance patético? – Opash gritava com ela, não pude evitar de defendê-la, puxei o sujeito pelas costas e o soquei tanto que ele foi nocauteado no chão e eu ousei ainda falar :

-Toque um dedo em minha namorada ou considere-se um homem morto – Dizia frio e firmeza,


End file.
